Drunk
by KayaCookie
Summary: Was hat eine betrunkene Lucy, im Wohnheim der weiblichen Fairy Tail Mitglieder verloren? Findet es heraus! (Femslash)
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein fortgeschrittener Abend, als es urplötzlich an Levys Zimmertür klopfte.  
Diese war jedoch zu vertieft in ihr Buch, als dass sie das Klopfen vernommen hätte. Mit einem verträumten Lächeln saß sie auf ihrem Bett, bis es erneut klopfte.  
Erschrocken legte sie ihr Buch auf den Nachtschrank und blickte verwirrt zu ihrer Zimmertür.  
„Ja? Wer ist da?"  
„Erza" ertönte es gedämpft durch die Tür.  
„Moment, ich komme gleich", rief sie, bevor sie sich überlegte, ob sie die Tür so öffnen konnte. Schließlich hatte sie nur ihr geliebtes, viel zu großes T-Shirt und ihre Unterwäsche an. Aber wenn sie Erza noch länger warten lassen würde- und außerdem war sie ja auch nur eine Frau, also nichts was die nicht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Schnell ging Levy zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
Von Erza war jedoch keine Spur, jemand anderes stand stattdessen vor ihr und kicherte pausenlos.  
„Lu-chan?"  
Erneut ein Kichern.  
„Hi Levy", begrüßte Lucy sie hicksend.  
Was war da bloß passiert? Erheitert trat sie hinaus auf den Gang, wo sie Erza sah, die auf sie zu eilte.  
„Gott sei Dank, Levy. Ich habe schon das halbe Wohnheim durch gefragt. Aber weder Bisca noch Laki sind zu Hause" stammelte Erza und seufzte genervt.  
„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"  
Erneut kicherte Lucy.  
„Naja" verlegen schaute Erza an ihr vorbei. „Lucy hat meine Flasche Wasser mit der Wodkaflasche verwechselt, die ich Gray letztens abgenommen habe und hat sie komplett geleert." Bei dieser Erinnerung und wie eklig das Zeug schmeckte, bekam sie noch immer eine Gänsehaut.  
„Wodka? Was?"  
„Hochprozentiger Alkohol!"  
Wieder ein Kichern.  
„Oh" machte Levy nun sichtlich amüsiert. „Und warum hast du nun geklopft?"  
„Naja, ich bekomme sie alleine nicht zu sich nach Hause. Deswegen wollte ich Natsu holen, damit er sie heim tragen kann. Allerdings wollte ich sie in dem Zustand ungerne alleine in meinem Zimmer alleine lassen. Du weißt schon, wegen meinen ganzen teuren Rüstungen und so."  
„Ah", langsam begriff Levy worauf Erza anspielte. „Also soll ich auf unsere Schriftstellerin aufpassen?"  
Erza nickte.  
„Okay, ja klar mache ich das."  
„Danke", hauchte Erza, bevor sie auf den Ausgang zuhielt und schließlich verschwand.  
Erneut kicherte Lucy und lallte wirres Zeug, was Levy jedoch nicht verstand.  
Behutsam griff sie nach dem Arm der Blondine und zog sie zu sich ins Zimmer.  
„So Lu-chan, du kannst dich dorthin setzen," sagte sie und deutete auf ihren alten Ohrensessel. „Brauchst du dann noch irgendwas? Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht? Das hilft ungemein, wenn man zu viel getrunken hat."  
Levy musste grinsen. Sie hatte Lucy bis jetzt nur einmal so erlebt und da war sie selber nicht so auf der Höhe ihrer Wahrnehmung.  
„So lang es nicht wieder eine Flasche Wodka ist" lallte sie und begann wieder zu kichern.  
„Keine Sorge Lucy."  
Schnell war Levy in die Küche des Wohnheims gelaufen und hatte ein sauberes Glas besorgt. Als sie zurück kam saß Lucy aber nicht da, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte.  
„Arw Levy, dein Bett ist viel bequemer als meins" schnurrte die Blondine und schaute Levy anzüglich an.  
„Erm," stotterte sie überrascht und ging langsam auf ihr Bett zu. „Hier ist das Glas, ich hol dir noch schnell die Flasche Wasser."  
Sie stellte das Glas auf ihren Nachtschrank und wollte wieder gehen, als sie von Lucy an ihrem Arm fest gehalten wurde.  
„Levy?" schnurrte Lucy.  
„Ja? Brauchst du sonst noch was?" Ihr Arm begann zu schmerzen.  
„Mhm, läufst du immer halbnackt in deinem Zimmer rum?"  
Sanft zog die Betrunkene an ihrem Arm, so dass Levy nun halb über Lucy gebeugt stand und sich zwischen ihren Gesichtern nur noch ein Abstand von wenigen Zentimetern befand.  
„Wah, Lu-chan?!"  
„Bekomme ich keine Antwort?" fragte Lucy schmollend und zog Levy nun komplett auf das Bett, so dass Levy zur Hälfte auf Lucy und zur Hälfte auf ihrer Matratze lag.  
„Ich komm ja nicht dazu dir zu antworten, Lu-chan", sagte sie und versuchte sich aus Lucys Griff zu befreien.  
„Jetzt hättest du Zeit..."  
„Okay, danach lässt du mich aber los, ja? Schließlich wollte ich dir noch Wasser holen."  
„Mhm."  
Machte Lucy und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass Levy von ihr herunterrutschte.  
„Aber vorher..." Lucy ließ den Satz unbeendet, beugte sich stattdessen über Levy und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Vorher?" hauchte Levy unsicher und versuchte dem Blick auszuweichen.  
Sie bekam keine Antwort, dafür weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie Lucys Lippen auf ihren spürte. Sanft drückten sich die äußerst weichen Lippen gegen ihre und forderten sie zu einem Spiel auf. Zögernd ging sie, mit rasendem Herzen, darauf ein.  
Was zum Teufel tat Lucy da?  
Verwechselte Lucy sie etwa mit Natsu?  
Nach einiger Zeit löste Lucy sich von ihr und grinste sie verschmitzt an.  
Erst jetzt wurde es Levy bewusst: Sie hatte ihren ersten Kuss, den wichtigsten von allen, an Lucy verloren und doch konnte sie nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass sie sauer auf diese war.  
Lange konnte sie allerdings nicht über diese Tatsache sinnieren, denn schon im nächsten Moment änderte sich etwas.  
Etwas, was sie nur noch mehr verwirrte.  
Lucy hatte sich soweit vorgebeugt, dass ihre Lippen direkt neben Levys Ohr waren.  
„Ich liebe dich, Levy!" hauchte Lucy sanft, nur um kurz darauf mit den Armen weg zu knicken und einzuschlafen.  
Levy lag noch eine Weile still neben ihr, lauschte dem beruhigenden Atem von Lucy und fragte sich, ob sie sich verhört hatte. Ihr Herz raste immer noch, als sie sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett schälte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Sie fühlte sich ruhelos. Unaufhörlich lief sie im Gang vor ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Doch es half alles nichts, sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.  
Levy kam es wie ein Déjà-vu vor, als Erza erneut vor ihrer Tür stand und leise klopfte, nachdem sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer gegangen war.  
Schnell trat sie nach draußen und zog die Tür hinter sich vorsichtig zu.  
„Mensch hat das lange gedauert!" flüsterte sie aufgeregt.  
„Ist irgendwas passiert?" Fragte Erza skeptisch und blickte auf die verschlossene Tür.  
„Nein!" Etwas zu schnell schoss das Wort für Erzas Geschmack aus Levys Mund.  
„Sicher?"  
Levy nickte.  
„Wo ist Natsu?"  
„Der müsste gleich da sein", wich Erza aus.  
„Wie geht's Lucy?"  
„Schläft."  
Erza hob ihre Brauen, Levy wirkte irgendwie gehetzt.  
„Hat Lucy irgendwas angestellt?"  
Wieder ein zu schnelles „Nein" für ihren Geschmack.  
Erza fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern machte eine Feststellung, die Levy endgültig konfus werden ließ.  
„Sie hat dir ihre Liebe gestanden."  
Betreten nickte die Blauhaarige.  
„Erza, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Fragte Levy und schaute die Rothaarige verzweifelt an.  
„Hm… magst du Lucy?"  
„Ja schon.."  
„Hat dir der Kuss gefallen?"  
„Ja schon…Moment! Woher-," Erza unterbrach sie.  
„Geh schlafen und rede morgen mit ihr, wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist. Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls schlafen."  
„Eh? Und Natsu?"  
„Der kommt nicht."  
„Wie?"  
Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr, denn Erza war mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht, was Levy natürlich nicht sah, in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Teil I von III


	2. Chapter 2

_24 Stunden davor_

Müde saß sie auf einem Barhocker, an der Theke und beobachtete den Trubel, den die Fairy Tail Mitglieder wie jeden Tag veranstalteten. Merkwürdigerweise wurden sie es nie Leid, denselben Mist am Tag darauf noch einmal zu tun.  
Neben ihr saß Erza und aß, so wie jeden Tag, ihre geliebte Erdbeertorte. Auf der anderen Seite saß Cana, auch diese tat das was sie auch sonst immer tat: Saufen.  
Genervt vergrub Lucy den Kopf in ihren Händen. Wenn jetzt noch Natsu kommen würde, wäre das Drama perfekt.  
Er würde sie wie jeden Tag, seit sie zu keiner Mission mehr gegangen war, dazu auffordern, endlich mal wieder etwas zu tun und sie würde sich wie immer weigern. Dann würde Mirajane auf sie aufmerksam werden und sie mit ihren lästigen Fragen nerven.  
Sie könnte dem Schauspiel entgehen, sie müsste lediglich aufstehen und in die Bibliothek flüchten.  
Das war allerdings nicht so einfach.  
Denn sie wusste, dass dort Levy saß.  
Manchmal wünschte sie sich die Zeit zurück, in der alles ganz unbeschwert war. In der sie mit Levy reden konnte, ohne das ihr Herz wild pochte. Als sie nicht ständig davor Angst haben musste, dass jemand oder sie ihr Geheimnis herausfand.  
Lucy seufzte.  
Natürlich könnte sie auch einfach nach Hause gehen, aber dann würde sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und das wollte sie nicht. Es war für sie schon schwer genug zu akzeptieren, dass sie sich verliebt hatte und dass es diese Liebe wohl nie geben würde.  
Gerade als sie wieder den Kopf hob, legte Erza ihre Kuchengabel ab und schaute Lucy neugierig an.  
Lucy ahnte was jetzt kommen würde und war daher umso irritierter, als Erza aufstand und sie in ein Nebenzimmer zerrte.  
„Erza?" rief sie überrascht aus, während sie stolpernd hinter ihr her eilte, nun, eher hinter Erza hergezogen wurde.  
„Setz dich!" Befahl die Rothaarige Magierin schroff und deutete auf einen Stuhl.  
Lucy tat wie geheißen und sah zu Erza auf.  
„Erza, was-,"  
„Warte noch! Ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
Befahl die Rothaarige erneut bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Lucy starrte verdutzt die Tür an.  
Und Erza?  
Sie eilte von Cana zu Mirajane und erklärte ihnen, dass der Plan soweit geklappt hatte.  
Freudig schlug Mirajane die Hände zusammen und lachte ihre Freundinnen an. Zusammen folgten sie Erza in das Nebenzimmer.  
„Eh?"  
Überrascht starrte Lucy die drei Magierinnen vor sich an.  
„So Lucy. Jetzt kannst du uns nicht mehr entkommen", teuflisch lächelte Mirajane ihre Freundin an: „Du rückst jetzt endlich mal mit der Sprache heraus, was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist!"  
Cana nickte ernsthaft.  
„Ja genau, es tut uns nämlich weh, dass du jeden Tag so traurig in der Gilde sitzt und zu nichts mehr fähig bist."  
„Wie?" überrascht schaute Lucy ihre Freundinnen an.  
„Lucy! Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass du ein Problem hast", sagte Erza sanft.  
Lucy wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, Erzas Aussage zu untergraben, als Cana sie unterbrach:  
„Lucy! Du hörst uns jetzt einmal nur zu und nickst nur, wenn wir Recht haben! Okay?"  
Lucy nickte betreten. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, sich gegen die drei Frauen zu wehren.  
„Also Lucy, du hast das Problem nun seit zwei Monaten?"  
Sie nickte und Erza sprach weiter.  
„Wir vermuten, dass dieses Problem nichts mit unseren männlichen Mitgliedern zu tun hat. Ist das so?"  
Abermals konnte sie nur nicken.  
„Wir liegen richtig, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du verliebt bist?"  
„Uhm."  
„Nicht reden! Nur nicken oder Kopfschütteln!" befahl Erza. „Uns fällt das nämlich auch nicht leicht,"  
„Erza! Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Also Cana und ich finden das total niedlich", rief Mirajane dazwischen und wirkte richtig euphorisch.  
„Ist zwar Schade um Natsu, aber was soll es", bestätigte auch Cana, dass es sie keineswegs störte.  
„Eh?"  
„Tu nicht so Lucy! Wir wissen, dass du auf Levy stehst!" schloss Erza.  
Lucy errötete.  
„Arw wie niedlich! Du wirst ja richtig rot! Also haben wir recht?" rief Mirajane.  
Peinlich berührt nickte sie.  
„Gut, dann können wir dich ja endlich in unseren Plan einweihen."  
„Wie? Plan? Welcher Plan?"  
Verdutzt blickte Lucy die drei Frauen vor sich an.  
„Wie du Levy deine Liebe gestehst!"  
„Argh! Nein das kann ich nicht. Was ist… Was ist wenn sie mich dann nicht mehr mag?"  
„Dann kannst du es als Unfall abtun!"  
„Eh?"  
„Wir haben alles durch dacht meine Süße", sagte Cana und kicherte.  
„Wozu ist man mit jemandem befreundet, der sich mit Alkohol auskennt?"  
„Nein! Das könnt ihr vergessen!" rief Lucy bestürzt.  
"Ihr wisst doch, wie daneben ich mich benehme, wenn ich betrunken bin!"  
„Ach was, das wird schon. Lass uns doch erst einmal den Plan erklären."  
Seufzend gab sie sich geschlagen. „Okay."  
Mirajane atmete tief ein:  
„Also! Soweit wir wissen ist Levy abends immer in ihrem Zimmer. Wir füllen dich ab-,"  
Erza unterbrach sie.  
„Aber nur das du gleich Bescheid weißt Lucy, ich heiße diesen Plan nicht gut. Alkohol ist ungesund. Man weiß nie was man anstellt, wenn man besoffen ist."  
„Jaja Erza! Du hast doch schon rumgemeckert als wir den Plan ausgearbeitet haben! Also halt jetzt mal die Klappe und tu was deine Aufgabe ist!" regte Cana sich auf.  
„Mädels beruhigt euch!" forderte Mirajane sie auf bevor sie erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. „So, wo war ich? Ach ja, wir füllen dich also ab, allerdings nur soweit, dass du noch klar denken kannst. Dann bringen wir dich zu Erza und sie wird dich dann bei Levy abliefern."  
„Und aus welchem Grund? Levy ist doch nicht dumm!" rief Lucy aufgebracht.  
„Ganz einfach du hast ausversehen eine Flasche Wasser in ihrem Zimmer mit einer alkoholischen verwechselt. Und da Erza dich allein nicht nach Hause bringen kann, bittet sie Levy, die Aufpasserin zu spielen während sie Natsu holen geht. Was natürlich nicht stimmt. So kannst du ihr deine Gefühle gestehen und sollte sie nicht wollen, kannst du am nächsten Morgen ja sagen das du keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Abend zuvor hast", endete Mirajane und war mit ihrem Plan mehr als zufrieden.  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass dieser Plan klappt?"  
„Nein", sagte Erza. „Aber dann kannst du ja einfach sagen, dass du eine Erinnerungslücke hast. Im Prinzip kann nichts schief gehen, auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht für den besten Plan halte. Nur muss endlich etwas passieren! Ich kann es nicht ertragen wenn es Freunden schlecht geht!"  
Lucy hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Danke Leute!" sagte sie und schniefte hörbar.  
„Dank uns erst wenn der Plan gelungen ist!" sagte Cana und lächelte leicht.  
„In einer Stunde geht es los Lucy, also freu dich schon einmal darauf mit Cana hier drin zu trinken!"  
Mit dieser Aussage verschwand Mirajane und Erza folgte ihr.

_Eine Stunde vorher_

Kichernd torkelte Lucy neben Mirajane und Cana hinauf zu dem Wohnheim, wo Erza schon auf sie wartete.  
„Denk daran, dass du dich benehmen musst. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass Levy dich schon so betrunken hier rein kommen sieht."  
Lucy nickte brav und hielt sich an Cana fest, um nicht auf den ganzen Stufen, die sie hinauf zu Erzas Zimmer überwinden mussten, zu stolpern.  
Mit einem prüfenden Blick schaute Erza die Anderen streng an, als sie in ihrem Zimmer saßen.  
„Sollte Lucy nicht eigentlich nur angetrunken sein, wenn sie in meinem Zimmer ankommt?"  
Lucy kicherte und Cana stimmte ein.  
„Sorry Erza! Die beiden konnten sich nicht zusammen reißen und du weißt doch, dass Cana trinkfester ist als Lucy."  
Erza seufzte.  
„Egal, jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Lucy du weißt was du dann zu tun hast?"  
Lucy hickste kurz, bevor sie nickte und weiter kicherte.  
Genervt rieb Erza sich die Schläfe.  
„Gut. Mira, Cana ihr könnt dann schon mal gehen!"

Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich lachend, wünschten Lucy viel Glück und ließen sie mit Erza allein. Nach einiger Zeit schaute die Rothaarige prüfend auf die Uhr.  
„Lucy komm! Ich denke es ist so weit."  
„Aye! Sir!" brachte sie kichernd hervor, bevor sie zusammen mit Erza den Flur betrat.  
Der Plan kam in die heiße Phase, als Levy ihre Tür geöffnet hatte und Lucy sich nun endgültig dem Rausch, der in ihrem Kopf tobte, hingab.

Teil II von III


	3. Chapter 3

_Der nächste Morgen_

Stöhnend presste Lucy ihren Kopf fester in das Kissen auf dem ihr Kopf gebettet war. Was war bloß geschehen? Warum hatte sie so starke Kopfschmerzen? Während Lucy in Levys Zimmer in der Aufwachphase war, saß Levy in der Küche des Wohnheims und massierte ihren Nacken. Sie hatte ziemlich unbequem auf ihrem alten Sessel geschlafen.  
Gähnend trank sie ihren Kaffee aus und machte sich daran in den Küchenschränken nach Schmerztabletten zu suchen. Lucy würde garantiert welche brauchen. Lucy… Wie sollte sie reagieren? Fragen konnte sie niemanden, da auf mysteriöse Art und Weise alle schon zeitig ausgeflogen waren.  
Im letzten Schrank fand sie dann doch noch eine angebrochene Packung Schmerzpillen. Diese trug sie zusammen mit einer Flasche Wasser und ihrer zweiten Tasse Kaffee zu sich ins Zimmer, wo sie ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen erschrak.  
So leise wie sie nur konnte schlich sie zu ihrem Sessel und legte ihre Mitbringsel auf dem kleinen Tisch daneben ab. Dummerweise warf Levy dadurch aber einen Stapel Bücher um, als sie ungeschickt mit ihrem Fuß dagegen trat.  
Erschrocken blickte sie zu der schlafenden Lucy, die zusammenzuckte, als der Lärm ihre Ruhe störte. Genervt stöhnte sie und rief: „Natsu lass meine Wohnung so stehen wie sie ist und verschwinde! Ich will schlafen! Mein Kopf fühlt sich schrecklich an, also geh bitte!"  
Danach hörte Levy, sie nur noch etwas Unverständliches murmeln, bevor Lucy scheinbar wieder friedlich eingeschlafen war. Erleichtert atmete Levy aus.  
Lucy jedoch spitzte die Ohren, war das etwa gar nicht Natsu in ihrer Wohnung? Leicht blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen, nur um sie kurz darauf schnell wieder zu schließen. Wo zum Henker war sie? Dies war definitiv nicht ihr Bett und auch nicht ihre Wand. Was war gestern also passiert? Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Sie erinnerte sich jedoch nur daran wie sie an der Theke in der Gilde saß, danach wurde alles schwarz. Lucy entschloss, ihren ganzen Mut zusammen zu kratzen und aufzustehen. Das erste was sie erblickte, als sie sich umdrehte und nun in dem Bett saß, waren Bücher. Levy hielt die Luft an, es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Lucys Blick auf sie fallen würde, es sei denn sie kam ihr zuvor.  
„Guten Morgen Lu-chan, gut geschlafen?" Sagte sie in einem neutralen Ton und lächelte die Blondine, deren Blick nun wirklich auf ihr lag, an.  
Lucys Körper erstarrte und ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, nur um danach in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen.  
Was war geschehen?  
Weiter darüber nachdenken konnte sie jedoch nicht, denn der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Kopf hielt sie davon ab.  
„Levy?" stöhnte sie unter Schmerzen, bevor sie sich wieder zurück in eine liegende Position fallen ließ.  
„Brauchst du eine Schmerztablette?"  
Lucy nickte nur und kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung der Schmerz würde verschwinden.  
Schnell war Levy aufgestanden und reichte Lucy die Flasche Wasser und eine der Pillen.  
„Das Glas steht da" sagte sie und deutete auf ihren Nachtschrank. „Es ist sauber, gestern wolltest du ja dann doch nichts mehr trinken."  
„Nicht?" nervös griff sie nach dem Glas und füllte Wasser hinein.  
Levy schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, nicht."  
Sollte sie Lucy fragen was sie noch wusste? Sollte sie ihr erzählen was passiert war?  
Lucy nahm schnell die Schmerztablette in den Mund und trank das Glas Wasser leer. Danach setzte sie sich wieder auf um aufzustehen, damit sie das Zimmer verlassen konnte. Allerdings klappte es nicht so, wie sie es wollte. Ihr Körper war so dehydriert, dass sie es nicht schaffte auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen.  
„Lu-chan?" setzte Levy an als sie sah das Lucy aufgestanden war und erschrak leicht als Lucy drohte umzukippen. Schnell eilte sie an ihre Seite und drückte sie sanft zurück auf ihr Bett.  
Fast schon ängstlich blickte Lucy zu Levy empor.  
„Levy? Was ist gestern passiert?"  
Mitfühlend ließ sich die Blauhaarige neben ihrer Freundin aufs Bett fallen.  
„Ich weiß nicht viel Lu-chan. Gestern Abend hast du betrunken vor meiner Tür gestanden und Erza bat mich auf dich aufzupassen. Als ich von der Küche wieder kam..." Levy stockte kurz und hoffte, es würde nicht auffallen: „lagst du in meinem Bett und hast geschlafen."  
Lucy bemerkte das verräterische Stocken und erkannte auch, dass Levy peinlich berührt versuchte alles anzugucken, nur nicht sie.  
„Lu-chan?"  
Durchbrach Levy kurze Zeit das Schweigen was in dem Zimmer herrschte.  
„Hm?"  
„Kannst du dich echt an nichts erinnern?"  
Lucy dachte nach, durch wühlte ihren Kopf. Erst fand sie nur Bilder, die nicht zusammen passten. Dann tauchten allmählich ganze Erinnerungsfetzen wieder auf und kurze Zeit später fiel ihr Mirajanes Plan wieder ein. Um Gottes willen! Stöhnend hielt sich Lucy den Kopf. Hatte sie den Plan ausgeführt? Wenn ja, dann saß sie nun ziemlich tief in der Tinte.  
„Und?" hauchte Levy dicht an ihrem Ohr. Erschrocken wich sie ein Stück zurück.  
„Naja.."  
Levy lächelte leicht.  
„Ja?"  
„Uhm… ich denke, ich kann mich erinnern", murmelte Lucy und blickte betreten auf den Boden: „Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."  
„Und welcher Punkt ist das?"  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß wie ich hier gelandet bin. Naja, ich kenne den Grund, ich weiß aber nicht warum ich hier nun immer noch sitze" erklärte Lucy und hob ihren Blick um Levy anzusehen.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, du bist eingeschlafen nach dem…"  
„Nach dem?" Ängstlich blickte sie zu Levy, die sich langsam zu ihr vorbeugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte: „Nachdem du mich geküsst und mir deine Liebe gestanden hast." Bei diesem Satz hatten sich Lucys Augen geweitet. Unsicher setzte Levy sich wieder normal hin und schaute Lucy ernst an: „Stimmt das?"  
„Ja!" stammelte sie leise und blickte Levy entschuldigend an.  
„Okay, ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll", gestand Levy ehrlich: „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass mir der Kuss sehr gefallen hat."  
Hoffnung bildete sich in Lucys Herz.  
„Das bedeutet, du verjagst mich nicht und wir sind immer noch Freunde?"  
„Ich denke, wir sind schon mehr als das, meinst du nicht auch?" Fragte Levy leise und beugte sich erneut zu Lucy und hauchte ihr einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen.


End file.
